Of Anchovy's and Fish
by raelynn gross
Summary: "EunHae, What the heck is that?" "Just go with it the fans will love it." SM Entertainment here we come. SUPER JUNIOR- FIGHTING!
1. What is Love?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Junior or anything else that is, already copyrighted by other people. Also please read eastseafishy's fanfics, she was actually the main reason why I am writing this now her newest EunHae tory has inspired me.**

The alarm was blaring beside my head, I could smell the breakfast umma was preparing in the kitchen. Groaning and popping various bones, I crept to the bathroom. It was my second year of high school and my band mates were eagerly getting ready to become big. Oh, did I forget to tell you my friends and I, had formed a band first year. Yeah, it is called Super Junior; personally, I don't think it will stay formed after graduating.

"Lee Donghae get down here right now and eat, if I don't see this plate empty before you leave for school I will not allow Eunhyuk to come over for a week!" my mother called from the kitchen. I flinched, when it came to my health she was not to be ignored, not since appa passed. Making my way to the table, I took my seat and began quickly eating the food prepared.

"So, will you be staying late at school again for practice?" my mother asked.

"Ne, we have a competition next weekend and Leeteuk wants us at our best." I explained eating my toast as my mother placed another plate beside me and some strawberry milk down. I shot her a confused look before she pointed to the door and began mouthing the countdown. As she made it to zero the door sprang open and Eunhyuk occupied the seat beside me.

"Morning Hyukjae," my umma greeted the monkey. I shook my head as the two traded greetings and ate. After finishing, I stood and poked my hyung's shoulder.

"Ready?" I asked shouldering my messenger bag and handing him his discarded one. He nodded and after saying bye to Umma, left for school six blocks away.

"So, did you ask her?" Eunhyuk asked after a few moments of silence. I shot him an annoyed look before sighing.

"I would have if you hadn't barged in on breakfast as usual." I retorted checking my phone for the time. Eunhyuk pouted beside me before throwing an arm around my shoulders. I immediately felt my face heat up and my heart thump faster. I really hoped he couldn't hear it.

"If you don't get permission by Friday Hae, you can't go to the competition and Teukie- hyung will have your head." Eunhyuk whispered into my ear. I could feel his hot breath on the lower shell of the ear and released a shaky breath of my own, and nodded. What was wrong with me?

"You okay Hae, you look abit read?" he asked worried and all I could do was smile and nod, stupid me.

Once we arrived at the classroom we shared, our friends quickly called us over.

"The principle wants our permission slips by Thursday." Leeteuk announced earning groans from the small group.

"Why did he change the deadline?" Siwon asked placing his school book down.

"Don't know, but we only need two more permission slips, Eunhyuk, Donghae?" he asked eyeing the both of us for our slips. A small chuckle left Eunhyuk's lips as he once again threw an arm across my shoulders.

"We forgot again, sorry hyung." He smiled. I mentally kicked myself for staring at him like some love struck girl. I was not gay… was I?

"Whatever, just don't forget tomorrow." Leeteuk told us before taking his seat next to Kangin. Siwon and Kibum had once again immersed themselves in their school books. Sungmin and Kyuhyun were busy playing a game on their Psp's under their desk and Han Geng along with Heechul were auguring to one another about something, perhaps Hee's choice in hair accessories? Yesung and Ryeowook were both staring absently at the board, droll falling from the corners of their mouths. Shindong was eating ramen and watching the teacher carefully. Thankfully Hyukkie and I sat in the back of the class room and next to a window.

"Hey, Hae wanna listen to my iPod?" Eunhyuk asked after an hour of mathematics. I nodded, not at all surprised to hear H.O.T blaring through the speakers. Hyukkie and I had become quick friends in middle school when I spotted him dancing in the gym. I had quickly shown him my own moves and now we were inseparable.

I must have dozed off because I woke to Hyukkie poking at my hair gently.

"Hyukkie?" I moaned licking my lips unconsciously.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head." The male dancer grinned, once again sending my heart into overdrive.

"Hi," I whisper as he took my hand and led me to the eating area to meet our friends. As we walked to the court yard, I took the opportunity to let Eunhyuk lead. This gave me both a chance to clear my head, and also to examine him more closely. Ok, so that last part sounded really perverted. Crap, Appa forgive me, I'm so confused right now. Yeah usually on stage and infront of what little fans we have I'm all cuddly with the members, but when it comes to hugging or skin ship with Hyukkie, I just can't help myself and I have to blush or become a little more lovey dovey. Could our fans see the obvious more than me? And what obviousness is their exactly. Hell even Sungmin thanks something is up and he and Kyuhyun are usually clueless. I released a frustrated growl earning strange glances from both my friends and passerby's.

"Ah, sorry, sorry." I apologized as I took a seat beside Han Geng. The Chinese exchange student was a fellow dancer in our group, one of the best after Hyukkie, but it still confused me how he could live with Heechul every day.

"You okay Hae?" Han Geng asked me quietly. I gave my friend a smile and assured him I was fine. He returned my gesture with an I don't buy it look. Figures, the man fakes not knowing Korean yet he can tell my emotions. Ok not really that hard, appa did use to say I was an open book.

"It's nothing Han, just thinking about stuff." I said hoping to curve his thinking. It seemed to work since he returned to speaking with Heechul, who was upset about the costumes we would wear that Saturday. The rest of lunch and school I spent watching Eunhyuk. As long as he never noticed it, I would continue my secret crush because I was not gay, and Eunhyuk more than likely wasn't gay either.

"Hae, your spacing out again, should we stop?" Eunhyuk asked worried. We were currently practicing the dance routine for the new song we were performing that day.

"Ah, no sorry hyung's." I apologized blushing at causing us another hour of practicing. Worse was that now Eunhyuk had a worried look to him and he now kept watching me. I felt so self-conscious under his gaze. Fans and others never caused this reaction, only Hyukkie.

"God help me!" I screamed completely forgetting the room full of my friends who now were eyeing me like I was insane.

"Maybe we should stop here, Eunhyuk take Donghae home and give him some medicine. Great, going home with the cause of my insanity.

"Just fuck me," I whispered unaware of Eunhyuk beside me.

"I would but, you haven't giving me consent." His low voice whispered in my ear causing me to jump.

That night I lay in bed staring at Hyukkie's picture I had taken last year when we won best new band award at school. I really did love him, my plan to get Lee Hyukjae initiates tomorrow.

"You will be mine my anchovy." I whispered fist pumping the air above my face.


	2. The flower or the holder! A chinese prov

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Super Junior, just the ideas that are written here. Please enjoy this installment Of Anchovy's and Fish! A SuJu production

Eunhyuk sighed as he stared out the window, Donghae's solo song playing through the earphones of his ipod. Closing his eyes, he could imagine the fellow band mates face and moves.

"Donghae and Hyukjae Lee," the dancer whispered testing the name on his lips. Donghae had been staring at him all day thinking the looks had gone unseen by his hyung. But, Eunhyuk always noticed him. His protectiveness went into overdrive with the mangae. The boy had lost his father a year ago and he needed a male figure to look up to. And he would be that male. Smiling to himself, Eunhyuk closed his eyes and allowed sleep to overtake him.

Day before competition, Friday

I took my seat on the bus taking us to the competition. I was in the very back listening vaguely to the others talking loudly from the front of the bus. I didn't notice the seat lower beside me as another occupant sat beside me. I smelt Hyukkie's aftershave before his fingers pushed in my cheeks.

"Morning fishy," he greeted happily. I smiled unable to reject my hyung.

"Morning anchovy," I reply leaning back against the seat as the bus began its way forward. We sat in silence again as the scenery outside changed. Kibum and Heechul had gotten into a fight not two minutes after the start of the trip and now Han Geng was reprimanding the teen and refusing to teach him Chinese. My mind was shooting blanks as I tried to remember all of my plan from last night to get the monkey beside me.

"So Hae, how did your umma take you leaving for a few days." Eunhyuk asked quietly eyeing me and causing another blush to overtake me.

"Worried, ever since appa passed she's been easily upset." I explained. Eunhyuk nodded beside me before throwing his arm around my shoulders. It was getting afternoon and the others had all fallen asleep in front. Eunhyuk leaned down close to my ear and chuckled as I flinched.

"Hae, why are you blushing?" he asked causing my breath to stop completely as the feel of his tongue lashed out against my cheek.

"Be- because," I stutter unable to form a complete sentence. Eunhyuk smiled a gummy smile before grasping my chin and lifting my face closer to his. I ceased my breathing as he lowered his lips to mine.

"Donghae, wake up we're here." Eunhyuk said as he shook me back and forth. I blinked against the rough afternoon sun before finding Hyukkie's face inches from mine.

Hyukkie," I whispered leaning forward. I was inches from his lips as he stood frozen in his spot beside me.

"Hurry up you two," Yesung said as he appeared over the seat infront of us. Both Eunhyuk and I jumped apart as we turned to the main singer.

"Sorry Yesung hyung, we'll hurry." Eunhyuk stuttered before running to catch up with others. Yesung shot me another glance before running off himself and leaving me alone on the bus with my thoughts. Cock blocked, Damnit Yesung.

Entering our hotel, I quickly discovered a flaw. The principle had placed us in separate rooms but had ended up with three people having to share a bed. Those three students happened to be me, Eunhyuk, and Yesung.

"Yesung hyung, can you not switch with Siwon?" Eunhyuk asked. At least Siwon finished our brother three plan. Plus, right now I still was mad at hyung for cock blocking me.

"No," he stated simply before emptying his suitcase. I shook my head as both Hyukkie and I made eye contact. That night was worse, Eunhyuk and I were on the sides of the bed with Yesung; who sleep walks and snuggles, slept in the middle. I groaned into my pillow before slipping out from the bed and landing softly on the floor. Snores from both Eunhyuk and Yesung fill the room as I creep out the door and onto the roof top to let the cool autumn air hit me. The stars hovering over the city twinkled like that of Eunhyuk's when he laughed at one of my jokes. It made a smile form on my lips. Leaning on the railing, I bent my head to gaze at the Seoul capital skyline. Being the middle of the night, the streets below were nearly empty.

"Pretty isn't it," a soft voice said beside me as making me jump.

"Han Geng," I yelp in surprise. The teen smiled bowing his head slightly in greeting before shoving his blondish red locks behind his ears.

"Sorry to scare you, Heechul's being a drama queen about tomorrow's wardrobe." He explained as I nodded in understanding. He would be the one to question things that didn't match his dramatic taste of style.

"So you came out here huh." I smiled glad to have some company.

"Somewhat, I also saw you come out here and decided to have a talk with you." He said softly. I side glanced him confused.

"Love is a flower that has a time to blossom, the holder of that flower must protect that flower until the day it withers, tell me Donghae are you that flower, or are you the holder?" he asked eyeing me as I cocked my head in confusion.

"Chinese proverb?" I question him.

"Somewhat, listen Donghae. You are my friend and so is Eunhyuk, both of you are confused at the moment. Don't rush it." Han Geng whispered before bidding me good night and walking back inside leaving me to my now more chaotic thoughts.

"Way to confuse me more Han." I whisper to the sky.

EUNHYUK

Why was Yesung hugging me from behind? Worse was he was snoring, which was what woke me. Sighing I moved from his grasp and headed for the bathroom. Washing my face, I took a moment to eye myself in the mirror. I had the dream again. About Donghae, my closest friend. Should friends be like this? Should I crave a relationship with him? I felt my breath hitch as the door to our room creaked open.

"Hyukkie?" Donghae whispered concern as I stepped from the confides of the bathroom.

"Hey Hae, what are you doing up?" I ask noticing his flushed face. He shrugged as taking a seat on the recliner by the window.

"You're lying." I stated earning a glare from the teen in question.

"Fine Han Geng and I were having a conversation on the rooftop." He barked out in a harsh whisper. A rush of jealousy filled me and surprised me. He and Han Geng had been alone. But, weren't he and Heechul together, everyone knew that drama queen was bi.

"Really," I replied hiding my jealousy from my voice.

"Yeah, Hee was being an ass about tomorrow's costumes and we met up for a chat to clear our heads." Donghae explained. My jealousy eased up abit at the news. At least my worst fears weren't coming true.

"Hey, Hyukkie, you okay?" he asked worried at my silence.

"Yeah I'm fine, come on let's try to get some sleep before Yesung tries to suffocate us in our sleep again." I laugh earning a smile from my fish.

COMPETITION DAY

Leeteuk was frantic as he tried to get Heechul into the mustard yellow tux.

"It does not match my skin color!" the drama queen whined as Han Geng tried to calm him down. Yesung and Ryeowook were practicing lyrics as Kyuhyun and Sungmin played on their laptops.

"Shindong, help me tie this please." Siwon said as he fiddled with his tie. Kibum was quiet in a corner watching the other performers on the tv screen.

"Your next," the principle said as he passed by Donghae and Eunhyuk. Everyone remained quiet for a few minutes before getting into position.

"Everyone good luck, Super Junior; fighting!" Leeteuk said as we all did the group cheer.

"Next up is Super Junior performing Sapphire blue," the announcer said sending the room into darkness as the group began their moves. The atmosphere was nerve racking as the final note was sung.

"Thankyou results will be sent to your school next Friday declaring the winner." The man said before ushering them out. Everyone bowed as we returned to the bus to go home.

"I messed up and ruined it," Donghae whispered as Eunhyuk sat beside him.

"We were all nervous Hae," he replied taking the teens hand.

"I'm watching you," Yesung said from the seat infront of them as Ryeowook smiled beside him.

"Cock blocker," both men hissed under their breaths.


	3. Don't cross Kim Heechul!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPER JUNIOR OR ANYOTHER COPYRIGHTED THING OWN BY FAMOUS PEOPLE.

Donghae smiled at his finished work. With all his homework completed, he was now free to do as he wished. Picking up his camera, he told his mother he was off to take pictures and flew from the house. He was excited to get some new pictures of the group. Being in love with taking picture's he was dubbed the groups photographer. When he arrived, he immediately knew Heechul had picked both his and Han Geng's clothes.

"So are we all here?" Donghae asked looking around to make sure they weren't missing any of the thirteen supposed to be present. Quickly he noticed Eunhyuk's absence.

"Where is Eunhyuk?" he asked worried for his friends.

"Here," the dancer yelled running forward.

"Good," Leeteuk said trying to pretend that he hadn't lost one of his band mates. It took several hours for the pictures to finish seeing as Heechul kept hogging the camera and Eunhyuk had suddenly become just as vain.

"My jewels want to see their lovely god Hae, I can't help I'm gorgeous." Eunhyuk smiled as Donghae shook his head.

"Please, it's me they come to see. My beautiful looks draw in the crowd." Heechul boasted as he pushed the boy aside.

"Neither one of you get more photo's, my batteries dead." Donghae said.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"It's a simple question HanGeng, red or pink." Heechul repeated as the Chinese male fell bored onto his lovers bed.

"Just pick a damn shirt Hee, we're already late for school." HanGeng sighed as he fiddled with a loose string on the pink blanket covering Heechul's bed. Heechul's cat, champagne, slept soundly on the pillow use to its masters random outburst by now. Poor thing.

"I like red, but the pink would bring out my lips more." he continued no longer taking notice to HanGeng's attempt to escape via the window. He could only take so much if his friends divaness and right now was his limit. As he made his way to the school grounds, he took the time to think over his two friends Eunhyuk and Donghae's problem. The two were so obvious about their love that they themselves had failed to notice it till now. What was both funny and ironic was that neither knew how to express their interest in each other. He knew Donghae had taken his advice at the hotel to heart, but waste boy smart enough to figure out the meaning? Maybe he needed to tell Eunhyuk the same thing making both think on it. During his inner rumblings he almost failed to notice his other two friends making out like monkeys in an abandoned alley. Kyuhyun and Sungmin were currently lip locked, forgetting the outside world around them. Their problem when they we caught by someone more important than the Chinese dancer. Continuing on his walk to the school yard, he tried to return to the fishy couple that had been showing romantic interest to join the rest of SuJu's ranks. It was funny as the only one not coupled was Shindong. But, it was his choice, no one was forcing him or any of them.

"Ah, HanGeng there you are." Leeteuk's voice called from beside the school entrance. Shaking his head HanGeng made his way over to the eccentric leader.

"Teukie hyung, good morning." he greeted bowing slightly to the older male.

"I have a new segment I want you and the boys to learn." Leeteuk said happily handing him a folder that held the Super Junior dance routines. HanGeng nodded before placing the folder in his shoulder bag.

"Now, in other news have you seen Donghae or Eunhyuk I need to ask them about some things that's been bothering me for a few days." the leader whispered earning a strange look from the man beside him.

"Are they in trouble?" HanGeng asked worried for the two. Leeteuk shook before taking notice of Kangin and an angry Heechul coming up the path.

"I see you chose pink love." HanGeng smiled getting closer to the raging drama queen.

**EUNHYUK**

My mind was blank as I watched Donghae suck on the straw housing my strawberry milk. His mother had sent us both out of the house in fear we would be late for school which I would not have mind was skipping. Donghae handed me my drink back as I eyed the straw. Taking a drink now would indicate an indirect kiss, did he know that when he had given it to me? He had been the first to take a drink from the bottle.

"You going to take a drink or not Hyuk?" he asked eyeing me with a raised brow and a small smirk. I felt myself blush as my heart began its usual quick pace whenever Donghae was around now. Taking my courage, I quickly chugged the drink my tongue playing with the straw a little afterwards as always. The feel of the tip getting sucked into the straw always made me chuckle. Donghae's. We're still on me as I looked out the corner of my eye. The tip of his pink tongue darted across his now dry lips. My own lips were now dry, how I wanted to have those lips on mine. Whoa! Where had that thought come from?

"Hyukkie are you okay, you froze there for a second." Donghae said with a worried a voice.

"Yeah, let's hurry or we will be late." I said hurrying forward hoping to find something else to think about besides Donghae's lips on my lips.

**LIBRARY**

"Yesung, is this such a good idea?" Ryeowook asked eyeing his best friend curiously. The boy in question shot him a small smile before printing out his find.

"It's fun to be the creepy hyung in the group." Yesung smiled as he stood up.

"Your turtle is going to hear about this," Ryeowook called as he quickly followed behind his friend. Yesung smiled as he turned a corner ready to grab the red haired friend from the middle. Ryeowook giggled as Yesung's lips touched his.

"The reason I do this Wookie, is because it's much better to wait for something than have it all the time." he explained. Ryeowook blushed as he felt his hyung's hands crawl up his body.

"It is funner hyung." The shorter one moaned into the others mouth.

**LUNCH**

A yawn escaped Sungmin's mouth as Leeteuk continued his speech about the new song they were to sing.

"And then Eunhyuk will have his dance solo, Donghae stop trying to sneak away. Then Siwon will sing and the whole feel will be just one big fight. So we need vigor." The leader said as once again he dragged Donghae back to his seat.

"Teukie- shii, what exactly is the name of this song it's untitled." Kangin asked as he leaned on his elbow.

"Oh yes, I said I would tell you and now I shall, it's called Don't don." Leeteuk announced.

"Is it like Twins?" Heechul asked liking the costumes they had for that performance last year.

"Somewhat," the leader replied earning a piped interest from the others. Both Donghae and Eunhyuk exchanged smiles as they continued to listen about the new music.

"We begin learning after school today, and tomorrow when we find out the results for the competition we will have a new song ready for the second round." Leeteuk beamed as Kangin mimicked a love struck pose.

**DONGHAE **

Sometimes days are just too long. Everyone was eager to get to practice today and study the new song. Eunhyuk was practically spazzing next to me as he shook his leg impatiently.

"Calm down Hyukkie," I whisper as the teacher shoots us a strange look.

"I know, but I'm so excited." He responded looking like a cute puppy with his big brown eyes wide. I smiled before playfully shoving him away.

"Sit boy," I teased as we waited for the final bell.

**LATER**

Eunhyuk had just finished his dance solo and it was unanimous that something was missing.

"Sorry guy's," he apologized taking his seat next me with his head hung low. Carefully I placed my arms around him and hugged him from behind. This friendly gesture sent my heart fluttering and my skin radiating heat. His hands clasped over my own hands as we sat together listening to Leeteuk conclude todays practice so we could get sleep for our results tomorrow.

"One last thing, can I please be in charge of our costumes from now on." Heechul asked from in Han Geng's arms.

"Fine," Leeteuk said in defeat, you do not cross Kim Heechul, you could wake up dead.


	4. EunHae of SM?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPER JUNIOR; ALSO REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED EVEN IF THEY ARE NOT IN ENGLISH

All thirteen boys stood in silence as they sat infront of the principal's office. Heechul looked especially uneased seeing as he was usually here for breaking dress code.

"So do you think we made it?" Eunhyuk whispered as he poked my side gently.

"As long as we don't have to listen to Hee talk about meeting Lady Gaga again, I'm confident." I smiled as Kibum and Siwon used a highlighter to mark through the copy of the bible Siwon always had. "Plus I heard Sishus prayed for five hours straight last night."

"But Heechul's the anti-Christ according to the teachers." Eunhyuk laughed.

"Then Han Geng is safe from living through hell," I joked. Suddenly the door opened to reveal the principle with a smiling face giving us confidence we needed.

"Come in boys," he said ushering us inside the large room. A man we had only ever seen on TV sat in a chair next to the large oak desk causing Leeteuk to fall back slightly.

"Boy's, this is the chairman of SM Entertainment, Lee Soo Man." Their teacher said. All thirteen of us bowed, stunned that the chairmen himself would appear before us.

"Super Junior's performance Saturday was the best one we saw." Lee began.

"Thankyou sir," Leeteuk bowed.

"Therefore, I want to extend a special offer to you and hope for you to join SM Entertainment." Lee continued. I felt my breath catch as Leeteuk turned to us.

"Well?" he asked earning a nod from each of us.

"Then it's decided, we will meet again Friday at ten." He said. I felt stunned as Eunhyuk grabbed me into a bear hug and began jumping up and down. I could feel his tears on my face and I inwardly cursed as my own tears began to fall. Through blurry eyes I could make out the others celebrating as well.

"Saranghae Hae," Eunhyuk whispered in my ear causing me to pause before bringing him closer to my body.

"Saranghae Hyukkie," I whispered back.

"Wait!" Heechul's voice suddenly rang out. Everyone paused and looked at him.

"Yes?" Lee asked eyeing the boy.

"Will we get a say in clothes?" he asked as the chairman nodded.

"What about school?" Siwon asked. As Yesung rolled his eyes, usually he was only at school to get yelled at for wearing chains on his uniform.

"You have a choice, you can either continue coming here and limit your ability to move, or you can be schooled by SM." Lee said. The moment this was said all our heads went together.

"So do we stay or go?" Yesung asked voicing his opinion first for once.

"This is a rare opportunity for us." Ryeowook pointed out. All was silent before Leeteuk cleared his throat.

"Then it's unanimous." He asked us as we nodded.

THREE DAYS LATER; ONE DAY BEFORE THEY MEET SM

It's unanimous he says. My mother is happy saying I'm following a dream my father would be happy of, but why do I feel torn? It's confusing me to no end and I'm bothered by it. Tapping on my window draws me from my thoughts as I look up.

"Sungmin?" I question as my hyung crawls through the small area.

"Hey, can I ask you something personal?" he asked fidgeting with the covers of my bed. It wasn't unusual for the members of our group to confide in me or someone else they trusted, because asking Heechul or Leeteuk was out of the question. Leeteuk talked too much and would most likely give you a lecture and Heechul would blackmail you with whatever it was.

"Sure what is it?" I asked rolling my chair closer to him.

"Kyuhyun is planning on pranking Heechul." He blurted out causing me to freeze up.

"Does the mangae have a death wish?" I asked rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Please Donghae I love him and I can't tell him no." Sungmin moaned as he buried his head in his hands.

"Well, why not warn Heechul?" I replied. Sungmin shot me a glare before I sighed.

"I mean, at least his anger will be rung in by Han Geng at the most." I tried again.

"It would be my luck he would send Han Geng after us. Maybe I can get Kangin hyung to protect us?" he pondered.

"No way, Teukie shii would never let Kangin get involved with Heechul." I said.

"Maybe Eunhyuk?" Sungmin suggested.

"Heechul is still after him for calling him a girl." I reminded him gently.

"Then you," Sungmin continued.

"Not stupid enough, he'd throw me in the ocean to be with my brothers." I said with a small laugh.

"Kibum or Siwon." Sungmin stated.

"Picture a conversation between God and the Antichrist, not cool."

"Then how about Yesung and Ryeowook."

"Their off in their own world right now, how about Shindong, Hee doesn't mind him." I smiled.

"Ok, I'll ask him, oh by the way Eunhyuk is coming over to your place tonight isn't he." Sungmin smiled.

"Yeah, but how did you know?" I asked confused.

"You have junk food hidden under your bed; I can see it through the mirror over there." He laughed as I blushed.

"Go away Minnie!" I teased before sending him back out the window. Tomorrow I would know how the talk and attempted attack on Heechul went. Taking a deep breath I made the finishing touches of cleaning my room before Eunhyuk would arrive.

EUNHYUK'S POV

"Am I a flower or the holder?" I ask aloud confused by the hyung's words spoken to me earlier. Was my love for Donghae that obvious or was Han Geng just that perceptive? Either way if I had to make the choice I would choose Donghae to be my flower, he was the more sensitive one out of the two of us. Though, I had my own moments. Suddenly looking up I realized I had reached my destination. Donghae's shadow danced in the window as he raced around his room. Smiling I knocked on the door, greeting his mother, and made my way up to his room.

"Look's clean fishy," I greeted as I barged into the room affectively scaring him.

"Thanks," he grumbled before helping me put my things away. We continued a light talk before we were forced to crawl into bed. Both of us had shared a bed when we slept at the others home, but now this simple routine seemed strange. I risked a glance over at Donghae, his eyes were closed, and his mouth was slightly opened. Had he fallen asleep already? A sudden urge to kiss his lips overtook me sending my eyes up to the ceiling I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Hyukkie," I heard Donghae ask in a small whisper.

"Yeah," I answer feeling his body inch closer to mine. I dare not move in case I spooked either of us.

"You're my holder," he finally managed out. My eyes flashed over to him, stunned.

"Then, that makes you my flower. Ne, Donghae?" I asked finally turning to face him. even in the dark I could make out the faint blush covering his cheeks, it brought a smile to my own face.

"Yeah, Eunhyuk" he whispered cuddling in my arms so we could sleep.

DAY TO MEET SM

All was silent as Eunhyuk and I walked into the office of SM Entertainment.

"What's going on?" I asked as Eunhyuk raised to his tip toes only to fall back and hide behind me.

"Heechul dyed his hair red and cut it to where his bangs are hidden." Yesung replied as I gained a clear sight of the elder hyung.

"God is busy at the moment Siwon, may I help you?" Heechul hissed as he bowed to the tall member. Each person took a step back as whimpers went around us.

"Heechul, the antichrist indeed." Eunhyuk whimpered beside me. Before any of us could tame the savage son of Lucifer, the doors opened reveling the chairmen, Mr. Lee.

"Ah good morning, I'm glad you could all make it." He greeted ignoring Heechul's strange new look.

"We're glad you would have us." Leeteuk bowed as we waited for our new instructions. Once we entered the room and ran through the contracts for each of us, Mr. Lee began giving us our roles as Idols.

"Eunhyuk and Donghae shall be our EunHae couple." Lee announced as he turned to give the other roles.

"EunHae, what's that?" I ask confused as both Eunhyuk and I exchanged looks.

"Fans will love just go with it." Lee smiled. Both of us sighed making sure to keep a few feet from one another.


	5. Heechul's new leaf?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPER JUNIOR, THIS IS A SIDE STORY FOR HEECHUL, MY SECOND FAVORITE PERSON TO PLAY WITH

**A YEAR AFTER SIGNING WITH SM AND DEBUTEING**

A day in the life of Kim Heechul

I awoke like normal, posters of the most handsome man on earth stared back at me. I look so good. Another perfect morning or so I thought. Why was there no aroma of eggs and bacon?

"Han Geng, where are you?" I screamed as I glanced at the clock beside me. It was five in the morning, and my normal routine was being avoided. Grumbling a few choice words I headed for Hankyung's room, avoiding the angry members who emerged from their rooms due to my yelling. I barged into the Chinese members room in anger making him jump once his door hit the wall.

"Why is my eggs not cooked over easy with a little yellow and runny and my bacon unprepared and the fried rice missing from my bedside?" I ordered as Han Geng tried to ignore me.

"Well," I continued in anger. " I also require a Thai message." Han Geng groaned before rolling to face me.

"Are all wives this annoying? Besides I'm Chinese, not Thai." he groaned in annoyance.

"Close enough, now fetch my clothes I demand my cloths be laid out by the time my bath ends." I instruct before leaving for the showers as Donghae emerged from the bathroom looking angry.

"Ah Donghae," I began.

"Hyung, I respect you, but it's five am and I have schedule today now shut up and let me sleep." he growled at me. I brushed back my shoulder length raven hair with a huff before shoving past him. After my shower I noticed my clothes were not in the spot I expected them to be. Huffing in anger I made my way back to Han Geng's room. As I jiggled the doorknob, I noticed that it was locked.

"Hannie, you open this door right this instant, do not anger your God!" I yell banging on the thick oak door. As I raised my fist for another bout of frustration a hand wrapped around me.

"Huh," I ponder turning to see Eunhyuk standing behind me anger clear in his eyes.

"My fishy is trying to sleep, he came home late has had two hours sleep, and wakes up at seven for schedule. Now shut up and let him sleep or I will go all angry at you and no one wants that." he said anger clear in his voice as his grasp got tighter on my wrist. There was two members you never angered in Super Junior, one was Leeteuk and the other was Eunhyuk. Of course I was always first to not be angered, but mess with those two's kids or in Eunhyuk's case, fish, then you were a dead person.

"Fine, then where is the spare key for this room?" I asked bringing my hand away from the door. Eunhyuk disappeared before reappearing with the spare key and then leaving for his room in silence. Smiling I opened the door to Han Geng's room and approached his bed.

"Why did you leave me to get my own cloths?" I asked in anger. He shot me a look before sitting up.

"Because you need to learn that you will not always have someone there to be your slave. One day you will be on your own and no longer the idol you are now." Han Geng explained as I tried to block out his words. I was Kim Heechul, the most handsome man on this planet.

"Your wrong, your just jealous by my sexiness!" I stated before turning in anger.

"Already our members are through with your diva like personality, you need to calm down Hee, before someone decides to kill you. Hell Anger Eunhyuk anymore and he may hire Kyuhyun to cook your next meal." Han Geng finished. I remained silent before standing and excusing myself from the room.

THIRD PERSON VIEW

As the members of Super Junior got ready for their individual work they noticed the silence that was absent this morning.

"Where's Heechul?" Donghae asked, still tired as he leaned on Eunhyuk's shoulder for support as he tried to open his cereal box. The shoulder prop smiled before taking the now mutilated box from his lover and carefully opening it.

"Who knows at least it's quiet." He smiled.

"No, a member of this family is missing, we must find him." Leeteuk said.

"Sorry, but I have work." Donghae announced before finishing his cereal and heading back to his room. Eunhyuk watched saddened at the lack of joy and movement of his friend.

HAN GENG'S POV

I sighed as he glanced out the window. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten mad at him this morning. My words were pretty mean and it's not like I meant most of them. He just needs to calm down some.

"Don't worry, we have a group performance later, Heechul will not miss that, he loves the camera too much." Kyuhyun laughed as he tapped away at his game on the PSP. I wish I could believe him, but the words I said this morning and Hee's face still mixed horribly in my memory. Leeteuk shot me a worried look before I gave him my own don't worry look and stood to leave for my own schedule. Even as I placed my mind on the commercials and drama's I was performing Heechul's face kept creeping on my mind. As the day came to a close and I made my way to the performance, I noticed Heechul's usual hairstyle and posture. But once I came beside him, I noticed something was off. His usual cheerfulness was missing and even during performance he wasn't all there. He seemed distant.

"Oi, watch where you're going!" an angry male voice snapped as I walked past. I quickly searched my vocabulary for the right words in Korean. As the man continued to get angrier by my lack of words, the other members rushed to my defense.

"Let's calm down, my friend here said he was sorry what else do you want?" Leeteuk asked calmly.

"He scuffed my shoes, the ungrateful man." He snapped before pushing our leader backwards and causing an uproar from our friends.

"Hey stupid," Heechul's voice said from beside me. Anger was clear in his voice as he shoved me behind him.

"What do you want girl, this is man business." The man growled. Heechul smiled before rolling up his sleeve and decking the man.

"No one messes with my family and gets away with it, and besides I'm Kim Heechul, the most handsome man in all the world." he boasted before leading us to our company bus.

"Do Heechul, where were you today?" I ask after we had all settled down. Heechul was quiet before he smiled and retrieved several items from his backpack. He handed out twelve small bags of cookies with his face on them and the words; Heechul loves his subjects, on them. Realizing this was as close to an apology we would get, the group smiled and thanked him.

"Good, now Han Geng, tomorrow morning I want Beijing fried rice, with a side of eggs over easy yet also a bit runny along with an order of hot buns." Heechul instructed as he placed his feet over my lap.

"Of course Hee," I nod.

"And make sure it's in the shape of my face, I look the most beautiful like that." He continued.

"The two most conceited men in Super Junior are…Kim Heechul, and Lee Hyukjae." Donghae whispered beside me as Eunhyuk slept on his shoulder.

"Agreed," I whisper back gently messaging king Heechul's feet.


	6. Super Junior M

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPER JUNIOR

Yesung smiled as Ryeowook continued his latest composition for the piano.

"Soon Wookie, I will be known as the best cockblocker this side of the East." Yesung boasted as an evil laugh left him.

"Right," Ryeowook replied boredly.

"It's just Eunhyuk and Donghae are like rabbits." Yesung continued.

"Your turtle isn't listening anymore and nor am I." Ryeowook said gathering his things.

"Poor Teukie hyung can't watch everything, so it's up to me to protect our fans innocents." Yesung stated. Ryeowook sighed before leaving the room to find Kyuhyun and play some video games.

"Huh, Wookie? Guess he needed the bathroom, what do you think little potatoes?" Yesung asked turning to his pet turtle.

"…" silence.

"You're boring," Yesung mumbled before leaving to bother an unknowing member of the group.

EUNHAE

"Dibidibidib," Eunhyuk laughed as Donghae's head turned to his finger.

"Damn," he cursed bending his head to allow his friend to hit his head gently.

"Dibidibidib," Donghae said cursing once again as he lost. They had been playing for an hour now and he hadn't won a single game. They still had an hour to kill before they were to report back to SM headquarters for a special meeting.

"Let's find a new game, you're not very good at this one." Eunhyuk suggested as he laid back on the bed.

DONGHAE'S POV

I smiled remembering the year we debuted. Both of us were still young and still fresh in love. It and been funny to me how Han Geng had been the one to help us get together. Eunhyuk had told me how he had been cornered by the Chinese member and gained the courage to ask me out. Soon after we began our schedules and even under the media pressure, we still loved each other unwavering a year later. Though, Heechul had become a drama queen even more after seeing his face everywhere. Poor Han Geng followed him around like a lost puppy.

"So what should we play?" I ask lying beside him on the bed and allowing him to run his fingers softly through my hair.

"How about the truth game?" Eunhyuk suggested as he leaned forward to kiss my lips. I nodded ready to play and hear the truths that I already knew.

"I'll go first, when we debuted, I was scared you would change and leave me, so I wanted to tell you something." He whispered leaving me speechless.

"Eunhyukkie, I would never leave you, Saranghae forever." I whispered clasping his face in my palms to kiss his lips. He smiled kissing me back our tongues wrestling for dominance.

"Omo!" Yesung yelped from the door as we broke apart.

"Ah hyung, why are you here?" I asked surprised and also abit saddened.

"They moved the meeting up, we have to leave now." Yesung replied innerly rejoicing at the latest cockblock he had done.

"Ok, we're coming." Eunhyuk replied as he stood up and walked toward the door leaving me alone on the bed watching the two leave for the bus waiting for us.

Once we arrived at the company, Leeteuk made a quick head count; since we were so good at leaving members behind.

"Ok we're all here," he confirmed as we sat before our founder.

"Very good, now I would like to introduce you to your newest members helping with the promotion in China." Mr. Lee said pointing to two men behind him.

"Henry Lau and Zhou Mi." both men bowed at the sounds of their names.

"Not that I mind, but why do we need new members?" Leeteuk asked curiously. I unconsciously moved closer to Eunhyuk, not wanting to part from him.

"I want to give out subgroups, like SuJu H, T, and SuJu K.R.Y. this one will be called Super Junior M. It will consist of the members Han Geng, Donghae, Ryeowook, Henry, Zhou Mi, Kyuhyun, and Siwon." Lee announced.

"Who will be the leader since Leeteuk isn't involved?" Siwon asked.

"Our original Chinese member, Han Geng." Lee smiled as he dragged the normally quiet member from Heechul's surprised side.

"You will be promoting Super Junior M for a year over sea's any questions?" he asked checking for any nods. I was too stunned to speak as Eunhyuk smiled at me. After the members of the new sub group got our new schedules we returned to the dorms.

"It will be fun Donghae, trust me." Eunhyuk said trying to cheer me up as silent tears covered my cheeks. Sensing my depressed feelings getting worse Eunhyuk sat beside me and took me in his arms.

"It's ok, we can still talk at night, or any time you get upset." He promised stroking my hair from my damp cheeks.

"When do you leave?" he asked me once I had calmed down.

"Day after tomorrow," I sulked clinging to him even more. His smile faltered at the sudden news.

"Then, we shall spend all the time we can together." He smiled before tickling me.

HAN GENG'S POV

"And do not flirt with any strangers while your over there, I will have Siwon and Ryeowook keep an eye on you. Ryeowook must have learned something from Yesung." Heechul said as I tried to pack for my trip. I would be the leader, therefore everyone depended on me. Plus if I had time I could see my parents.

"And Han Geng, keep an eye on Donghae, this will be tough on him having to leave Eunhyuk for this long. Of course I can handle it because I know your strong even without me." He boasted.

"I love you too Hee," I said as I dragged my suitcase into the living room. "I was also going to look after Hae anyway, Eunhyuk's already asked and Sungmin has Ryeowook looking after Kyuhyun." I explained.

"And Siwon will look after you. Good because I don't trust those other two yet, they may make a move on you." Heechul continued. I sighed knowing not to interrupt his train of thought.

"Oi, Heechul hyung. Can I borrow Heebum?" Kyuhyun asked barging into the room. I quickly glanced around making sure the cat was far away and I was close enough to rescue our mangae if Heechul guessed his plan.

"He's asleep, why do you need him?" Heechul asked suspiciously, as I continued my own search for the cat. Hopefully he hadn't slipped into my bag unannounced.

"I made some cat food for him." Kyuhyun said with a smile.

"Out, and stay away from my kitty!" Heechul growled as I shook my head. As a leader, I was sure Kyuhyun protection came to me. But we were not in China yet and both Leeteuk and Sungmin were available to keep Hee from killing the boy.

"Now, about this China thing, leave Kyuhyun behind I'm sure those two new members will love him." Heechul said changing from his caring hyung to evil scheming hyung in seconds. I shook my head before clicking my homepage on the computer and checking what news the E.L.F's had heard.

"So do you think Donghae and Eunhyuk have done it yet?" Heechul asked from beside me.

"I do not want to think about it." I say before saying hi to the fan's online.

"But they've been dating for a year, even the fans have said they should get married, Yesung even has an anti-fan club thanks to his cockblocking skills." Heechul continued.

"Heechul," I say calmly.

"Yes," he answered.

"Shut up," I finish before standing to take a shower and locking Heechul from the room.

LEETEUK AND KANGIN

"I'm worried," Leeteuk sighed as he glanced from his computer screen to face Kangin.

"Why?" Kangin asked as he continued to exercise.

"Because, the couples are breaking up and we don't know anything about these two new members." Leeteuk said worried even more.

"Han Geng will keep an eye on things, he handle's Heechul pretty well and that takes a lot, even you can barely handle the diva." Kangin stated before sneaking a bite from a chocolate bar.

"Your right, Han Geng is the only one who can handle Heechul, we members are screwed this year." Leeteuk whined before crashing his head in his arms.

"You're a drama queen Teukie hyung," Kangin muttered before finishing his chocolate.


	7. Leaving on a jet plane! Hee's sex life?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPER JUNIOR SORRY ITS SHORT, BUT I'VE BEEN SICK AND THEN THE INTERNETS BEEN DOWN AT MY HOUSE. SO HERE IS A SHORT SNIPPET TO LET YOU KNOW I'M ALIVE AND SOME UNDERSTANDING OF THE EUNHAE RELATIONSHIP AND ABIT OF THE OTHER MEMBERS LOVE LIFE… INJOY DONGHAE'S POV

The ride to the airport was one of silence. Eunhyuk was beside me grasping my hand with all his strength. Heechul seemed normal but by the looks on Leeteuk and Kangin's faces, they were weary.

"So, Han Gen, are you ready to lead us?" Siwon asked wanting to break the silence.

"Nye, it will be hard, but I will try my best." Han Geng replied.

"And don't forget to leave Kyuhyun behind, Heebum is sick thanks to him." Heechul growled as Kyuhyun coward behind Sungmin.

"Yes and I shall leave Kyuhyun behind hyung." Han Geng lied.

"Good." Heechul smiled.

"Why don't we sing a song?" Leeteuk suggested only to learn he had been ignored in favor of watching Shindong perform a magic trick. Eunhyuk smiled as he gently pinched my arm.

"Donghae, you'll call me every night, nye?" he asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" I ask confused. Eunhyuk lowered his head as he and I followed the group into the airport.

"Saranghae Donghae," Eunhyuk whispered before dropping my hand from his and falling behind a silent Yesung. I gazed at my boyfriend before mouthing I love you back and joining Han Geng by the plane entrance.

"Are you okay?" he asked as I leaned against him.

"Yeah, shall we board?" I asked hoping Eunhyuk's mood would improve by the time I called him tonight.

"Sure," he responded before rounding up the others. When I reached my seat I noticed Zhou Mi, the newest member would be sitting beside me.

"Hi," I smiled trying to be friendly. He nodded back just as my phone vibrated. I quickly checked the message smiling when I noticed Eunhyuk's name and message.

'Don't eat strange food you can't pronounce, I do not want to hop a plane to China and get your sick ass. Love anchovy' I smiled. Of course, he would worry about my health. Besides, there was a lot of food I couldn't pronounce.

EUNHYUK POV

His plane was vanishing into the sky and here I was helpless on the ground. He would be gone for two months and already my heart was hurting for him. Yesung was watching me as I took a seat by the bus window.

"Don't worry, they'll call us." He smiled before placing his earphones on and tuning out the world. I smiled as I remembered the earlier days of Hae's and my relationship. How we would go for walks and eat at restaurants, even how he would still my milk and visit the radio station. Now I would have to wait until he returned to do all those things.

"Hey cheer up everyone, we each have our schedule still and they'll be back soon." Leeteuk smiled.

"Easy for you to say, Kangin's still in Korea, and until Hankyung returns, I plan to make Sungmin's life hell because his boyfriend poisoned Heebum and your life hell because my sex life was just placed on hold." Heechul growled.

"My fans will not like you attacking me hyung." Sungmin smiled as he typed away at his pink phone. "Besides, do you remember what happened the last time I was picked on?" he asked looking over to the elder member.

We all remembered what had happened. Sweet and innocent looking Minnie hyung knew martial arts; we wouldn't have to worry about his fan club just his choice of weapons. A smile crossed my lips, if Sungmin did attack Heechul, I would need to video tape it and send it to Donghae, Han Geng would be so upset.


	8. Family issues? Saranghae!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPER JUNIOR

Ryeowook sighed as he admired the room he would be staying in while in China. On the other end of the room Donghae was clinging to his phone and whispering to his background picture of Eunhyuk and then puking into the toilet.

"You were warned not to eat that meal on the plane." Ryeowook called as he began to unpack his things.

"Turn on Sukira, it's about time for the live stream and Hyukkie said he would play a song for me to make me feel better, oh gotta puke." He moaned as Ryeowook complied with the request. He had sent a picture of Donghae bowing to the toilet on the plane and earned himself a reprimanded from his love one and Eunhyuk.

"Hello?" came a voice as the door creaked open to reveal a shy Henry Lau and a bored looking Zhou Mi.

"Oh hi, is that for him?" Ryeowook asked pointing between the plate of medicine and Donghae.

"Yeah, Han Geng said that he was still pretty tore up." Henry replied blushing as his Canadian accent shot through his Chinese.

"Warned him not to eat the fish." Zhou Mi smirked as he placed the plate next to the sick boy.

"Be nice Zhou," Henry said walking over to aid the sick member.

"Thanks for bringing the medicine." Reyowook bowed as they dragged Donghae to the bed.

"He should be fine just a twenty four hour thing." Henry smiled before excusing himself and Zhou Mi.

"Here that buddy, you'll be up and running by the morning." Ryeowook smiled before heading off to the shower.

Donghae smiled once the door shut and opened his phone. He had been texting Hyukkie while he was sick.

'_What did I tell u about eating strange foods?' _Eunhyuk had texted.

'_It looked good,'_

'_don't care, now you're sick and I can't come help you.' _He replied.

'_sorry,'_

'_aish, such a stubborn fishy,' _he could see the pout he would give his phone.

'_you love me?'_

'_of course, or I would not have called Hankyung to take special care of you' _ Donghae smiled as the live stream began and Eunhyuk's shaking head came into view followed by Leeteuk's laugh as he read the text over Hyukkie's shoulder.

EUNHYUKS POV

I shook my head, he hadn't left more than a day and he was already sick. Leeteuk was laughing his head off as he explained the situation to the many listeners we had. I was more than positive Donghae was watching from his laptop.

"To the fish of China on vacation, let's not try to eat or relatives next time, they like to take revenge as you are now going through." I announced watching my phone close for his smart retort. Suddenly the light telling us we had a phone call at the station went off.

"Hello Thank you for calling Sukira who is this?" Leeteuk asked cheerfully.

"Hello, this is Super Junior's Donghae, Hyukkie shii, your mean." Donghae's voice sounded so rough. Even though it was long distance and the quality was bad, it still was nice hearing his voice none the less.

"Donghae, how is your first trip to China?" Leeteuk asked holding back his laugh.

"Over all hyung, it's fun. Just a small bit of family rivalry as Hyuk called it." He replied laughing slightly at the lame joke.

"I'm sorry you got sick," I apologized placing my head on the table.

"Don't worry Hyukkie, it's just a small stomach bug it will be gone by tomorrow." Donghae told us before a loud scream was heard over the phone.

"What was that?" Leeteuk asked.

"Ryeowookie, I sorta walked in on his shower. Hyung, where's my toothbrush?" Donghae asked. The faint sound of Ryeowook instructing Donghae where the object was.

"Sorry, he un packed for me and I'm trying to organize." He replied.

"So you're not watching the broadcast?" I asked a bit sad at the news.

"No I am, just took a small break to find my things." Donghae explained.

"Well, we will let you take care of yourself and remember to tell our members to stay safe." Leeteuk said.

"Ok and ELFs stay well along with Super Junior members back in Korea." He stated before killing the connection. I smiled feeling my phone vibrate and a quick Saranghae flick under Donghae's name.

YESUNG POV

"I am bored," I sighed as I stared up at the ceiling with discontent. Heechul was in his room complaining about a lack of facial cream and Sungmin was in his room working out. Shindong was nowhere to be found and Kibum was a boring prey to play with. Glancing at my pet turtle I realized how much of an impact Wookie had on my life. I was a mess without him.

"I will die from boredom before he returns." I wailed pulling my face to the pillow.

"Man, you have issues." Heechul laughed as he leaned on my doorframe.

"What do you want hyung?" I asked eyeing him wearily.

"I can hear your moans from my room and it's making me depressed." The man said taking a seat on my bed by my feet.

"Going soft hyung?" I asked teasingly, I knew very well he looked after us like a stubborn parent.

"Look, Hankyung is gone as well so I know your pain, but a much newer and hardcore relationship is being tested right now, and even though you like to cockblock the EunHae couple, they need support right now." Heechul stated before standing up. "Also, call Ryeowook I'm sure he's still up since sir puke a lot is his roommate." The hyung cackled as he walked away smiling.

SUNGMIN POV

"Kyu, why are we doing this?" I asked as my computer glitched with the game.

"Because hyung, I'm bored and you love me." Kyuhyun said as his creatures invaded my area.

"StarCraft has never been my favorite game." I mumble as I submit to my lovers advances.

"Hey did you hear what happened to Donghae?" Kyuhyun asked trying in vain to hide his laughter.

"Tell me someone who hasn't, Eunhyuk is so upset and I have a slight thought that you were somehow involved in the mess." I said logging off the game.

"Haha, sorry Hyung, but this time I'm innocent. If you guys wanna blame someone, blame Zhou Mi, I've taken a liking to him we're roommates and haha, he's hilarious with his planes." Kyuhyun laughed as he continued to explain to me his new friend.

"Who room's with Siwon?" I asked climbing into bed.

"No one, he snores." Kyuhyun laughed. I couldn't help but laugh myself at the news.

"So who does Hankyung room with?" I knew the answer and was weary of Heechul over hearing.

"Henry and he's cool too," Kyuhyun said and instantly began telling me things to ease my nerves.

"That's good, but you need to sleep Kyu, so goodnight and Saranghae," I smile.

"Saranghae hyung," Kyuhyun smiled before the line went dead. What would await the Super Junior group this year I wondered as Yesung wailed out about missing Ryeowook.

"Hyung, shut up!" I called back.


	9. Home gain

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPER JUNIOR

EUNHYUK'S POV

It had been a month since Donghae had left with the others to form Super Junior M. He called me loyally every night. In fact most of the members called their respectful others every night. Yesung and Heechul were beginning to show how much they missed Han Geng and Ryeowook and truthfully, it was annoying. Did I get all clingy when Donghae was gone? Ever since Kyuhyun had left and Ryeowook had gone dinner was always a make it yourself thing. This I did not agree with.

"Eunhyuk, what are you doing?" Leeteuk asked as he entered the kitchen where I was currently on the hunt for food.

"Nothing hyung," I replied gathering the ingredients for strawberry milk.

"Missing Donghae?" he asked with a small smile. Yesung, Sungmin, and Heechul were currently against Leeteuk and these kinds of questions right now on account that Kangin was still here.

"My milks done, I'll see you later for tonight's radio show." I said before stalking to my room. I knew he was just trying to make conversation, but it was getting hard not seeing my friend for this many days.

SUNGMIN POV

No, this wasn't right either. I had been practicing my martial arts trying to get my mind of Kyuhyun, but so far I was failing, badly. Ryeowook was starting to call me instead of Kyuhyun for a week. Something about his phone being fried in one of Kyuhyun's new experiments. Something in me said I would have to speak with him about cooking when I talked with him again.

"Sungmin," I looked up to see Heechul at my door.

"Heechul hyung, don't you have schedule to go to?" I asked knowing he had a drama he was filming.

"ELF's have done their job and news on SJ-M is online." Heechul stated before jumping down on my bed. When I was about to ask if he was sure Eunhyuk and Yesung walked in.

"Donghae!" Eunhyuk moaned as he planted his head on Yesung's shoulder.

"A show featuring SJ-M will be on tonight so we must watch!" Heechul yelled causing me to cover my ears.

"Ok, so why is that reason to come into my room acting like the end of the world happened?" I asked eyeing the 86-er.

"Because, every time Han Geng calls me, that Zhou Mi guy is always there." Heechul pouted.

"And," I continue, they were in the same group.

"He's a diva and Han Geng is already similerizing the two of us." Heechul moaned.

"Donghae is my fishy!" Eunhyuk continued as Yesung patted his back. I sighed at the antics of my fellow members.

"So I take it you all cancelled your schedules so you could watch the show huh," I guessed, not at all surprised when they all nodded.

"Wait do we get this show on tv?" Yesung asked causing all eyes to turn to Heechul.

"It does now," he smiled evilly, and everyone wondered where Kyuhyun got his evilness from.

DONGHAE POV

To call or not to call, that was my question. We had finished our first album and promoted it, and now we were to leave and return to Korea. We had decided to surprise our friends but I really wanted to talk with Hyukkie. Han Geng was already asleep o I couldn't ask for his advice and the plane left in the morning. Kyuhyun, Ryeowook and I were currently infront of the tv waiting for the variety show that we appeared on earlier to come on.

"Hey, think the other's will be happy to see us?" Kyuhyun asked.

"Heechul is still mad at you, so hurry to Sungmin." I replied as the opening part began.

"I bet their all hungry." Ryeowook sighed. I smiled Eunhyuk had warned me about Yesung's sudden hunger strike.

"So am I," I grinned before turning my attention to the tv.

THE NEXT DAY

"Please tell me we are all here," Han Geng pleaded as he once again did a head count. So far he had lost Henry, Kyuhyun, and Donghae since waking up this morning.

"Here," everyone chorused earning a relieved sigh from the Chinese member.

"It was fun having you here," Zhou Mi said shaking Han Geng's hand. Henry ginned as he playfully shoved at Donghae, who was making sure his carry on had food for the trip.

"Thanks," Han Geng replied before herding the small group of Korean's onto the plane. Donghae smiled as Siwon took a seat beside him.

"So, do you think Eunhyuk will be happy to see us a whole week early?" he asked eyeing the boy beside him. Donghae nodded as he leaned back to listen in on Han Geng's and Ryeowook's conversation.

"Crap, where is Kyuhyun?" Hank Geng asked jumping from his seat. All eyes searched for the youngest member as panic began to rise in Han Geng's stomach. If he lost that boy then Sungmin would kill him.

"Hey hyung guess what, the toilets in third class are so small." Kyuhyun called as he made his way forward toward the group.

"Sit down and behave, warn us next time you want to go explore a plane." Han Geng said as he fell into his seat exhausted. Donghae smiled hoping the rest of the flight would be uneventful.

EUNHYUK'S POV

All I do is work. I missed Donghae and even radio shows couldn't fix that. And yesterday's show only made it worse. My fishy looked so sad. Yesung had not helped the situation at all when he showed us the fan fiction's that fans wrote about us.

"One more week Eunhyuk." Leeteuk smiled as he nibbled on a chocolate bar.

"Yeah," I responded as I continued to read over the last few texts between Donghae and me.

The ride home was exhausting, not to mention Hae was ignoring my calls. Was he upset with me? When we arrived back at the house everyone else was asleep. Releasing a held sigh, I readied for my shower and another night filled with dreams of Donghae. The feel of the hot water running down his back relaxed his tense muscles.

DONGHAE

I could hear the water running inside the bathroom. I was glad everyone was asleep when we got home. I was anxious to see my monkey. Cautiously I changed clothes and waited for my lover to find me in his bed. The wait wasn't long either. Eunhyuk's figure appeared in the doorway before making his way to the bed. I had to stifle a giggle of immaturity when I noticed he had overlooked me in favor of snuggling in my bed.

"Pabo, I'm here finally and you choose my bed over me." I pouted jumping onto the bed and leaning over him.

"Hae, your back!" he smiled his gums showing as he pulled me to his chest in a hug.

"Surprise, I've missed you." I whispered as he finally released me.

"I've missed you too," Eunhyuk replied. Eunhyuk quickly moved to the side so I could cuddle beside him and together we fell asleep in the others arms.


	10. Lost EunHae

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPER JUNIOR

Eunhyuk and Donghae groaned as they tried to untangle themselves and hide from the bright rays of the morning sun. The sound of Ryeowook working on morning breakfast had almost all the members gathering in the kitchen awaiting the meal from the cook. Donghae moaned as Eunhyuk's breath met his neck.

"Hyukkie, are you going to get up soon?" Donghae asked with a small smile as he turned to cuddle his lover. Eunhyuk smiled before making sure the door was shut and locked.

"Nope," he teased before shoving his tongue into Donghae's mouth and causing a moan to escape the youngers mouth.

Leeteuk's POV

Why do I keep losing members? Eunhyuk and Donghae were once again missing and it was the third time today. Maybe I should stop bringing the group to the mall.

"Kangin, please tell me that you've seen Eunhyuk and Donghae." I pleaded hoping he would have a good answer.

"Last I saw them they were in the bathroom." He told me causing another feeling of dread to befall me.

"The bathroom where?" I ask, we had been to three different malls today.

"Last two malls." Kangin replied turning the page to a health magazine. My face went pale. I had lost the EunHae couple again. Sungmin shot me a strange look as I began gathering the remaining members in a small group. Wait small? Nothing about Super Junior was small we had like fifteen members that is not small.

"I'm a sucky leader, I keep losing my dongsae's!" I screamed causing the group to surround me and try and comfort my now sobbing self.

"Teukie, we'll find them don't worry." Sungmin said as he tried to comfort me with a hug.

"Yeah their probably just making out somewhere for our fans." Kyuhyun smiled earning a soft punch from Sungmin as the older member mouthed him to be quiet.

"So they get their revenge by making a scandal?" I wail. I was in trouble.

Sungmin's POV

I can't believe that Kyuhyun said that. True that was the style of Eunhyuk and Donghae, but did he have to tell Teukie while our leader was having a mental breakdown? I glance around searching franticly for any other members who wanted to leave or where missing. Good thing was, most of them where surrounding our leader and trying to calm him down. I motioned to Hankyung that I was going to search for the eccentric lovers before escaping from the large band mates. So, Kangin had said they were last seen two malls ago. Removing my cell phone from my jacket pocket, I found both numbers and sent a text to each boy waiting for their reply. It didn't take long before I got a reply from Donghae.

'Busy tell everyone we'll meet up with them at the dorms' – Donghae.

I inwardly cursed him as I thought of how to tell a frantic Leeteuk that the EunHae couple where refusing to join us.

'You tell him, and no scandal's Teukie is upset already.'- I typed back before putting away the phone and marching back to the others.

"Sungmin are they coming?" Leeteuk asked me grabbing me by my jacket. I shook my head but told him there would be no scandal's.

EunHae POV

Donghae smiled as he closed his phone and released a moan as Eunhyuk's tongue made circles on his throat. Both of their hands roamed freely up their shirts yanking at the skin. A throaty moan released from Eunhyuk as Donghae grinded against the bulge of his pants.

"Hae, calm down," Eunhyuk growled as he pushed his lover to the wall of their room. After waiting for an hour for Leeteuk to notice them missing, they had returned to the dorm and began a heated make out session, only to turn into the predicament they were now in.

"Hyukkie, please!" Donghae begged as he crashed his lips against his older lover and thrust his clothed hips into the others waist. Eunhyuk smiled into the kiss before removing his fishy's shirt and allowing Donghae to do the same to him. Just as they fell naked onto the bed they heard the door slam open and an angry Leeteuk jumped on top of them.

"You are both grounded and dead!" the leader yelled as he began to lecture the two scared men.

"Yesung does this mean that Leeteuk cock blocked them or are you still the king?" Ryeowook asked. Yesung looked at his smaller friend before shrugging.

"No, he's just practicing for what I teach." With that Yesung walked off muttering about new tactics.


	11. Super Junior Sex tapes? Pre order now!

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN SUPER JUNIOR

Donghae smiled as he watched Eunhyuk eat his strawberry treat. The way his tongue twisted and licked at the round fruit made Hae feel light headed as he unconsciously repeated the action on his own icecream treat.

"Hey you two hurry and get over here, we're about to film." Leeteuk called as he gathered the rest of the members. Eunhyuk shot Donghae his famous gummy smile before standing up from his position on the covered ground and finishing off his frozen treat.

"You're a little red faced Hae, something catch your interest?" Eunhyuk asked licking his lips and watching as Donghae shuddered.

"You're a tease to me Hyukkie," Donghae moaned as the older man passed by and scraped his nails under his shirt and over his bare stomach.

"But you like it," was his reply. Donghae froze feeling his body shudder under his lovers touch. The images passing through his mind helped to fuel his newest problem.

"Donghae get over here, we have to film!" Leeteuk called breaking the fish from his sinking thoughts. "This fish cannot swim right now."

Sungmin smiled as Donghae arrived by his side.

"You know monkeys can't swim right?" Sungmin asked smirking as Donghae jumped.

"Yeah, but anchovies sure do." He smiled as Eunhyuk introduced himself to the camera.

"Right, at any rate I'd hide the noticeable bulge between your legs." The man stated before also introducing himself. The filming continued like this, Eunhyuk would do something teasing and Donghae would groan and hide behind Sungmin. He was grateful to the member, he didn't have to protect him from the camera. Even Yesung would help to keep the fans from noticing the true lust the two had for eachother.

"So Eunhyuk, would you mind showing us a little of your dancing skills?" the mc asked eyeing the monkey like dancer. As the boy walked forward, Donghae felt Sungmin, Siwon, and Yesung get beside him. He once gain felt grateful as he began to groan as Eunhyuk looked over at him with lust filled brown eyes. The dancer was doing a seductive number causing Donghae to grow weak in the knees and bury his nails into Sungmin and Siwon's shoulders. It was time his monkey learnt not to tease him.

"Sure Eunhyuk can dance, but what would happen at a dance off? Fans can vote who's better, Eunhyuk, or Donghae?" Donghae smiled stepping from behind the two members hiding him. Eunhyuk smiled holding his hand out for his lover.

"Bring it on Hae, show me what you got." The older dancer challenged catching the true intention the younger boy had.

"Oh, I will." Donghae whispered. Eunhyuk stepped back as the bass began to spread through his bones making him get lost in thought. The seductive beat of Justin Timberlake's Sexy back filled the room. Eunhyuk felt the growing need between his own legs as Donghae twisted and exposed his body to the camera. The cheers from both E.L.F's and the members drifted from him as only the image of his lover took his mind. The sashaying and thrust of his lover's hips caused him to sucked on his lower lip as his fingers twitched to caress the boys lithe frame. His feet moved on their own as he found himself crushed to the younger dancers back. His hands quickly dragged over his shirt only to reach up and lift the material away from his smooth stomach. His other hand dragged over his hips and thigh. Both boys groan went unheard over the music, as they got lost in the beat. Eunhyuk's tongue quickly darted out sucking on Donghae's outer shell of his right ear. The young dancers hands quickly found his lovers head placing their lips centimeters apart before the music stopped and both males remembered where and what they were supposed to be doing.

"Later," Eunhyuk ordered as Donghae nodded and both broke apart to return to the now forced smiles of their fellow members. The ride home was silent apart from Leeteuk as he explained everything they did wrong today.

"A near make out sex scene, seriously I already have my hands full with the EunHae nonsense you two put out. Now I have to go and explain fan service being the reason for your little sexcapade on TV!" the leader growled.

"So they wanted to make a sex video live, let them, Americans do it all the time, besides think of all the money it would bring in, better yet let me film it and we can make a personal killing." Heechul laughed causing Hankyung to clasp his hand over the eccentric member's mouth.

"Heechul don't you dare, I will not have a scandal in this group!" Leeteuk snapped changing his gaze to his fellow 86er. Eunhyuk used this chance to molest the now zoned out boy beside him.

"Donghae," Eunhyuk whispered into his lover's ear. The latter shivered as his fist balled over his thigh.

"You dance very well," the hyung continued as he placed his hand on the inside of Donghae's thigh. The younger one groaned as he turned his own brown eyes to his lovers.

The group finally returned home and before anyone could interrogate the couple, the door to their shared room slammed closed and in a desperate rush, the others ran to grab any means to block out any noise they were sure to hear next.

"Seriously I need to make a sex tape." Heechul moaned as Hankyung pulled him from the camera and EunHae direction.

Eunhyuk pushed his younger counterpart against the wall as his lips crushed against Donghae's. Both boys allowed their hands free reign as their cloths began to disappear from their bodies.

"My bed or yours?" Eunhyuk asked rubbing his erection against his dongsae's. Donghae smiled before pushing him towards Eunhyuk's side of the room.

"Good choice," was all he said before crawling over his lover after throwing him lightly on the futon. Donghae licked his lips as he spread his legs and stared up at his hyung.

"What is it Hae?" Eunhyuk asked as he teased and groped at the younger man's groin.

"Hyukkie," Donghae whimpered thrusting his hips forward in want.

"What Hae, tell Hyukkie what his fishy want's." the older boy continued to tease pulling at the stiff dick in his hands. Donghae groaned and shifted, his fist balling in the sheets.

"Fuck Hyukkie," Donghae groaned once again thrusting upwards. Eunhyuk smiled before bending his head down and licking at the boys weeping penis.

"Fuck me, I thought you wanted something?" the hyung smirked. Donghae whimpered as he grabbed Eunhyuk's head to take him deeper in his mouth. Eunhyuk's head raised and lowered as Donghae felt the head of his cock hit the back of the dancer's throat.

"Fuck me Hyukkie," Donghae begged once Eunhyuk pulled himself from his lover's dick. Reaching over he grabbed the lube while he forced two fingers into his lover's mouth.

"Suck," Eunhyuk ordered, moaning as Donghae obeyed without question his legs already shuddering at the thought of being penetrated. Once he pulled his fingers out and placed the lube on both his fingers and around his lovers hole. He began grinned.

"Time to play Hae," Donghae smiled groaning softly as Eunhyuk's fingers penetrated him and began expanding him

Yesung and Ryeowook

Ryeowook had his earphones at full blast, trying to block the sounds of Donghae's screams of pleasure from his ears. Yesung sighed; it was his job as hyung to protect his dongsae's. Especially the one dongsae everyone forgot about at times.

"Ryeowookie, come here." Yesung ordered holding his hands out for the smaller boy. Ryeowook caught the gesture and ran to his hyung's side. Yesung smiled as he shielded his roommate's ears from the noises outside their room. The song blaring from Ryeowook's earphones made him smile more as he recognized his own voice. Was this the boys comfort he sought after all the time. Yesung hugged the boy tighter as Eunhyuk's voice began to mingle with the yelling across the hall. He wondered how everyone else managed to tune out the EunHae couple.

Sungmin and Kyuhyun

"Damnit Kyu, fuck!" Sungmin cursed as Kyuhyun straddled him.

"Oh you know you like it rough," the makanae laughed.

"You're evil Kyuuuu!" Sungmin yelped as the younger boy continued to tease his hyung.

"And you are cute when your close to release." The evil makanae grinned as Sungmin pulled him closer for a kiss. There was a reason Sungmin knew how to do nearly everything, it was because he had tried it all. Nothing was too much for Sungmin.

Heechul and Hankyung

"Please," Heechul begged as Hankyung pushed him away so he could continue his talk with his parents.

"No Hee, not let me finish my call it's not cheap you know." Hankyung hissed trying in vain to keep the older male from grabbing the camera beside him.

"But we can actually hear them, hell even Kyumin are going at it. Imagine the E.L.F's reaction if I put it on twitter." Heechul moaned.

"Love you too mom, bye." Hankyung said before closing the phone. Heechul quickly pouted using his famous cat like face to win.

"No, imagine Leeteuk's reaction when he finds out what you did, now hand me your phone before I use martial arts to take it." The Chinese member threatened.

"You wouldn't," Heechul glared.

"I know the wushi finger hold," Hankyung smiled.

"Your right, who wants to see a sex video made by EunHae and Kyumin anyway." Heechul sulked before returning to his laptop.

"Heechul," Hankyung called.

"Nye," the elder answered.

"Stop telling people everything you hear and cancel that sex tape order form." The Chinese male snapped.

"Your no fun anymore Hankyung," Heechul moaned before doing as told. Once Hankyung was satisfied, he reopened the site and continued the order form.

"Ah when I retire I'll be richer than Siwon, Sungmin, and Kyuhyun put together." He cheered.

"I said delete it Kim Heechul!" Hankyung called from the bathroom.

"Super Junior couple sex tapes preorder your copy now, first show is Hankyung and Heechul, nye Hannie." Heechul called.

"I said delete it!" before Heechul could squeak or hit the web cam Hankyung tackled him to the ground.


	12. Hyukjae's unease! Heechul's plan?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPER JUNIOR

Leeteuk groaned as he finished replying to the E.L.F's comments on the computer. Kibum was starting to take a liking to the filming part of his career and already spoken to both him and the manager about taking a break from the group. He had promised to remain with the group until after the first Asian concert. It made him feel uneasy. Sometimes he wished he could hide and let someone else lead for once.

"Eeteuk?" Kangin asked as he entered the room switching on the light. Leeteuk blinked before shielding his eyes from the sudden light of the room.

"Kangin shii, are you ok?" Leeteuk asked as Kangin took a seat at the foot of his bed. Kangin nodded before forcing his leader on his back and straddling him.

"Lay down and relax," the man ordered before placing his hands on the older man's back and beginning his massage. Leeteuk moaned, as his tensed muscles where relaxed, usually it was Sungmin's skilled hands that gave the massage. But Kangin had made sure to learn so he could help his friend, lover, whatever Leeteuk was to him.

"Breath out on three," Kangin ordered smiling when his leader actually obeyed him.

"Thank you Kangin shii," the leader smiled, as he lay unmoving and completely relaxed on the bed.

"Stop worrying about it, Kibum isn't completely leaving." Kangin smiled knowing what his leader had been fretting over.

EUNHYUK

A fake smile plastered his face as he was forced to listen to the small group of people bash his friends. originally he had been here to film a cf, but the anti's had discovered him and now instead of just the filming he had to listen to random people bad mouth his Donghae, leader, and friends. Kibum gently placed a hand on his friends shoulder in comfort.

"Stop listening to them," Kibum whispered before quoting his lines. Eunhyuk followed his lead and smiling gratefully as they were ushered to the car to return to the dorm for a few hours of rest before another round of schedules. Once Eunhyuk entered the dorm he ran to his shared room with Donghae. The younger boy was lying on his bed with his earphones blaring unaware of his roommates sudden entrance or unease. It wasn't until Eunhyuk laid beside him, that Donghae took notice.

"You okay?" he asked concerned as his lover curled into his side. It wasn't rare that the older male would come to him when he was upset. Whenever the members did hidden camera's or pulled jokes on him, Donghae would comfort him later.

"I shouldn't have let them get to me, but all I could hear was them making fun of the others and calling you names." Eunhyuk cried as Donghae rubbed his back. Donghae nodded allowing the other to speak before he put in his two cents.

"Hyukkie, we are famous, of course people will talk. And I'll admit I give them ammo all the time to tease me." Donghae stated as he brushed back his hyung's hair.

"It's not fair Donghae, I love you and if their words hurt me, they must hurt you." Eunhyuk wept as he buried his head in the younger boys neck.

"They do, but I ignore it and come home to you and everything is better." He smiled before positioning his lovers head to face his own face.

"I love you and nothing else matters." Donghae whispered before gently kissing his lovers lips. Eunhyuk smiled into the kiss before pulling back.

"Your right, I love you and nothing anyone says will change that." Eunhyuk smiled. Donghae nodded before leaning back in his bed and closing his eyes.

"Go to sleep," the younger man ordered as Eunhyuk wrapped his body around him.

Heechul

"Hee, what are you doing?" Hankyung asked as he watched his lover as the Korean drama queen tossed things from his closet.

"Shh, I've been told by a noisy birdy that a certain makanae is planning on kidnapping my cat." Heechul stated before smiling and removing a large bullet proof vest from his closet.

"Do I want to know how you came to have a vest like that?" Hankyung asked before taking notice of the rest of the outfit.

"I have very nice toys Han Geng, toys that even the government would envy. So people best not mess with me." Heechul grinned. The sad thing was Hankyung believed him. finally dressed in his attire, he marched out the door and into the kitchen where Heebum was eating. Quickly Hankyung followed. Ryeowook and Yesung glanced up worried as the hyper member marched in.

"Is Korea going to war with zombies or something?" Yesung asked the two members.

"Where is Kyuhyun?" Heechul asked eyeing the two friends.

"Why?" Ryeowook asked worried as the oven dinged signaling the readiness for the cookies.

"He is up to something," Heechul snapped.

"I think he's with Sungmin," Yesung responded as he took out the cookies for cooking.

"Good, Hankyung lets go hunting." Heechul smiled.

"Good luck getting him away from Sungmin dressed like that." Yesung laughed.

"That's why I brought Hankyung with me." Heechul replied before leaving the room.

"So I'm protection?" Hankyung asked.

"Yes, if Sungmin just so happens to hurt me through the bullet proof clothing you can jump in and rescue me. Besides I'm Asian being a ninja is in my blood." Heechul smiled.

"That's racist," Hankyung sighed.

"No you and Sungmin are racist for knowing martial arts and being singers, hell your Chinese of course you're a ninja." Heechul growled as he stooped infront of the Kyumin room.

"Open up it's the police!" Heechul screamed as the others poked their heads through their doors.

"Heechul?" they asked as Sungmin opened his door.

"Hyung, why are you dressed like that?" the Agyeo king asked.

"He's trying out for the American swat team." Eunhyuk yawned from behind Donghae as the hall filled with members.

"Where is Kyuhyun at?" Heechul asked as Hankyung mouthed a sorry to everyone. Sungmin shot his hyung's a weary glance before retrieving the makanae. Kyuhyun laughed as he spotted his hyung in his get up.

"Sorry, but what do you need I'm about to die on my game." The boy said raising an eyebrow as Heechul shot him a glare.

"Aish, your so mean to your hyung's," Heechul growled before hitting the wall beside the mangae's head. Both Sungmin and Hankyung readied to hold back their respective partners. Kyuhyun smiled as he made eye contact with his hyung.

"Careful Heechul shii, we don't need you hurting super juniors evil mangae." He cooed as Sungmin stepped closer to him.

"You shouldn't tease your hyung's," Heechul replied just as calmly. Kyuhyun smirked before falling to his knees and climbing up Heechul like a pole. Both Sungmin and Hankyung stood amazed at how calmly Heechul had acted and how bold the mangae was.

"Kyu, let's go." Sungmin stated as he pulled his roommate into his room before slamming the door. Hankyung and the others watched as Heechul smiled, grabbed his lovers hand and pulled him into a kiss. The sound of doors slamming reached their ears before Heechul muttered an I win. Hankyung eyed him suspiciously before following loyally behind him. Once they entered the bedroom Heechul opened his laptop and Hankyung gasped.

"You placed hidden cameras in all the rooms!" he yelped feeling his privacy invaded.

"And the bathrooms, everyone knows EunHae has bathroom sex almost every day. And Eeteuk shii even takes pictures of himself naked. We'll make a fortune selling nude vids of the members to people." Heechul smiled.

"and if you sell their videos to someone who will do bad, then what?" Hankyung asked hoping to quail his lovers sudden interest in both money and the exploit of his friends.

"I have it all worked out, besides I do background checks of all who place in an order form." Heechul countered as he showed his lover the order form he made.

"So is our room also on camera?" he asked.

"Of course, this way we can tell if anyone else has been in our bed and we can make our own sex tape." The man laughed making the china man shiver in fear.


	13. Super Show Japan! Donghae's excitment?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPER JUNIOR

Hyukjae sighed in boredom as Donghae pranced around packing his bags. Hyukjae had quickly discovered Heechul's secret cameras months ago, sadly E.L.F's were still trying to get videos from the member.

"Hyukkie, if you don't hurry you'll forget to pack. Can you believe it a concert of this scale, Super Junior going all over Asia!" he smiled hyper as ever and jumping on his lovers bed.

"Calm down Hae, you'll hurt yourself." Hyukjae warned as he patted the five year old like man. Donghae pouted as he crossed his legs and stared at his roommate. The two held the others gaze until Donghae finally blinked with a whine.

"No fair Hyukkie, you cheated!" he pouted making a face at the older boy.

"How can you cheat at a starring contest?" Hyukjae asked getting up to make sure his lover didn't forget anything and pack his own things. They would be leaving the next day for Japan and truthfully, he was excited just as much as his younger friend jumping on his bed.

Donghae smiled as he jumped from his bed and hugged his lovers back.

"Can we share a room Hyukkie?" he asked before nibbling on his lover's neck like a vampire.

"Of course Hae, why wouldn't we?" Hyukjae asked as he finished locating his shirts.

The next day Leeteuk was calling role as everyone waited anxiously to get on the plane to Japan. Donghae jumped around happily as he waved at the many fans watching them leave. The others were also waving to the fans and trying to urge Leeteuk along before Yesung suddenly picked the hyper fish up by his stomach and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Hyukkie!" Donghae called as fans screamed their approval. Eunhyuk sighed before smiling and walking casually over to the two. Even Ryeowook had followed calling to Yesung in a pitiful childlike voice that had fans cooing at him. Donghae eyed the others noting how they were watching mildly amused. Eventually they were on the plane and watching the clouds fly by out the window.

"Hae, if you keep jumping around like that you'll get sick." Hyukjae warned as he watched the younger boy.

"Hyukkie hyung, aren't you happy?" he asked as his older friend smiled leaning forward to close the window.

"I am, but I also want to sleep so I can be ready for anything Japan might offer us." Hyukjae responded gently as he noted the small pout on his dongsae's lips.

"Saranghae, now take a nap," Hyukjae order before closing his eyes. Donghae sighed before placing his head on his hyung's shoulder and resting himself.

The arrival at the Tokyo airport was total chaos as the members of Super Junior were ushered forward by the managers and security officers. Donghae latched onto Eunhyuk as both tried to wave to the many fans and not separate from the others. Finally they were all in the bus and riding to their hotel.

"Wow so many E.L.F's came to see us." Shindong said in awe as he eyed the fans following them and waving.

"I know, a sea of blue will soon cover the world at this rate." Leeteuk sighed as he leaned back in his chair and took Kangin's hand in his.

"All the EunHae fans, Yesung is going to have a field day." Eunhyuk laughed as he kept Donghae from falling from the window he was hanging out of to wave to fans.

"I already have a plan for you so no love going on stage got it. Osaka is still a pg type stage." Yesung lectured.

"E.L.F'S EUNHAE LOVES YOU!" Donghae screamed as they approached a red light. Eunhyuk yelped as Donghae moved farther through the window. Careful not to hurt him, he pulled his partner from the window and began his own lecture on safety to the five year old adult.

"I was ok, you didn't have to pull me away so fast." Donghae pouted as Eunhyuk called an apology to the fans and closing the window.

"Donghae we do have crazy obsessed fans who would not hesitate to kidnap and do things to you making you their personal servant." Hyukjae growled becoming his usual protective responsible self.

"Like you do?" Donghae asked pressing his face close to his lovers.

"Last I checked it wasn't rape, seeing as you consent to it." He replied pushing the younger boy away from him and allowing him to return to his greeting of fans with a now hyper Sungmin.

"WE ARE SUPER JUNIOR!" the two yelled as they passed a group of people. Hyukjae looked over to Yesung who was currently talking to Ryeowook as he wrote things down. Super show in Japan was going to be very interesting.


	14. Anchovy and Fish! Things will change?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPER JUNIOR

Hyukjae smiled as he clung to Siwon and waited for the usual rise from a jealous Donghae. The fish as usual slitted his eyes at the older boy. Hyukjae felt his lover's eyes on him as Donghae's hand rested on his thigh in an effort to gain the others attention.

"We hope you will all enjoy this Super Show concert just as much as we will." Leeteuk continued as the members said their agreements. Hyukjae noticed Donghae's glare as he continued to toy with Siwon's shirt collar. Finally, the usual ruse that Hyukjae anticipated happened as Donghae turned to Kibum and began to tease him. As usual, both Yesung and Hankyung came to the rescue of separating the four from eachother. Soon the reporter meeting ended and the group returned to their hotel to relax.

"Tease," Donghae hissed as he crossed his arms and pouted on the recliner in their shared room.

"Play nice Hae," Hyukjae reprimanded as he removed his shirt.

"Why do you always have to tease me when I can't do anything about it?" Donghae whined as his eyes met his lovers. Hyukjae smiled turning to face the younger male.

"You can do something now." He smirked kissing his lovers lips. Donghae smiled as he allowed his hands to roam over the rappers hips and up to rest on his bare chest.

"I could, but should I?" he replied showing off his own devilish smirk before backing away and heading to the bathroom. Hyukjae cursed under his breath as the blood pooled in his groin making him grasp the wall for support until he could dash into the bathroom after the younger lover.

YESUNG AND RYEOWOOK

Ryeowook sighed as he typed at his phone. Yesung was explaining his plan to keep the concert pg and of course, he was supposed to help.

"So, all I have to do is keep them separated when I notice them getting too clingy?" Ryeowook stated as he looked over what all he had just written.

"Yes, if we don't then EunHae will become the newest scandal." Yesung explained as he took a seat next to the eternal makanae. Ryeowook blushed as he felt Yesung's tongue lick the shell of his ear and felt his hand rub up his thigh.

"I never said anything against pleasure off camera though." His angelic voice whispered making Ryeowook both blush and release a shaky breath.

"N-no you didn't," Ryeowook moaned as Yesung's hand cupped him. Ryeowook quickly grabbed at the older man's hair bringing him in for a kiss.

"Shall we take this to the bed?" Yesung asked picking the smaller male up and taking him to one of the twin sized beds.

KIBUM AND SIWON

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Siwon asked as he watched his friend exercise.

"Yeah, I really enjoyed attack of the pin up boys, and I want to continue acting." Kibum smiled. "Besides, I can always return to the group after I fulfill acting." He finished. Siwon nodded giving his friend his support.

"If you need help, then let me know." Siwon smiled before lying in the bed and watching tv.

"Thanks," Kibum said as he left to take a shower.

EUNHAE POV

Hyukjae hissed the next day as he tried to get dressed. Donghae was still fast asleep in the spot where he had left the boy last night. A smile crossed the rappers face as he walked over and sat beside the sleeping fishy.

"Hae, wake up," he whispered tapping his lovers butt gently and kissing his face and lastly his lips. Donghae groaned into the kiss before opening his eyes.

"Hyukkie, what time is it?" the younger boy asked surprised he wasn't the first one awake for once.

"Seven," Hyukjae answered before helping the dongsae up. Donghae groaned, it was the day of the concert and already he felt hyper.

"So are you going to get up, or do I have to force you?" Hyukjae asked as he straddled the youngers waist. A smile made its way onto Donghae's face as he lifted his hips.

"How will you force me?" he asked tracing Hyukjae's hip bone with his fingers.

"I have my ways," the rapper replied licking his lips. Suddenly the door burst open as Leeteuk and Kangin ran inside. Both Donghae and Eunhyuk jumped in surprise looking at their leader in surprise.

"M, morning hyung." They chorused as the two hyung's smiled causing an uneasy feeling to wash over the two.

"Congrats, today EunHae are being featured in the fan signing today before the concert." Leeteuk announced.

"So be cuddly." Kangin ordered before the two left as quick as they had appeared.

"What just happened?" Donghae asked turning to the man beside him. Hyukjae shrugged before standing and walking into the bathroom. Donghae sighed, had they just given permission for them to be all lovey dovey on camera?

Hyukjae eyed his fellow members as Donghae clung to his side as fan's gathered around them for the fan meet. The flashes from cameras stunned him as Leeteuk's voice vaguely met his ears. All he could feel or see was Donghae's wide brown eyes search the crowd in awe and fear.

"Are you two okay?" Sungmin asked leaning towards Hyukjae with concern. Hyukjae nodded as he signed another picture for a Japanese fan girl. What was going through Donghae's mind right now? Maybe his thoughts were like his own and fear was slowly making itself known.

DONGHAE

Donghae counted his breaths as he concentrated on the fans before him. Leeteuk had said to be clingy today, but why couldn't he? His eyes glanced over to Kibum, who sat beside him all smiles. The man was leaving soon and he was smiling like nothing was wrong. Donghae wanted to scream and run away. Was that how all the members would be before they leave? Could Hyukjae act that well? Was he acting now? He wanted to vomit, this whole fakeness was getting to him. he closed his eyes taking a deep breath before opening them and hearing the last of Leeteuk's message die out over the crowd. He would not lose Hyukkie! Turning to his hyung, his pressed his soft lips hard against Hyukjae's own lips. The older man froze stunned by the younger ones boldness. The cheers from the crowd and the odd hush from members never met their ears as Donghae's tongue darted into his partners mouth.

"And that is EunHae," Sungmin laughed holding onto Kyuhyun to keep himself straight.

"Aish, get a room." Heechul growled trying to help the members mark this off as fan service. Leeteuk smiled as his plan rode out and allow Kibum to relax more knowing nothing would change once he left. But in truth the leader knew everything would change, and with them getting older they would lose more members. Either it be to the army or something else.

"EUNHAE! EUNHAE! EUNHAE!" the E.L.F.s chanted as Donghae and Hyukjae continued their newest freedom much to the members hatred.


End file.
